The Corpses
by MapleRock
Summary: So this is a Frankenstein/Fleeting Hope crossover. I'm not even sure where in the world I'm going with this. The idea just appealed to me so much that I had to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan

I ran through the woods giggling to myself. Erik ambled behind me. He didn't bother to keep up; he knew my asthma would stop me before I got too far away. I looked about me, admiring the Swiss forest.

Erik and I had bought a little cottage near Geneva, just close enough to get what we needed. We wanted to be left alone. I kept on running until my asthma forced me to stop.

Panting hard, I stopped. Erik had fallen behind but he would catch up. I sat down on a rock by the stream. As I plopped down, I realized too late that it was wet, and slick. I gave a short shriek as I felt myself fall in the water. A large hand grabbed me about the waist and pulled me back to shore. I looked about to thank my savior. On turning, I was presented with a face contorted by animalistic hatred. I screamed.

* * *

><p>The Creature<p>

I heard a woman laughing. I looked up to see her stop by the stream straining for breathe. "Just like the other," I thought as my wounded shoulder seared with pain. I watched her sit down on the slickened rock and fall in. I should have let her drown. Saving the other one had brought such misery. But my amicable nature wasn't as far fled as I had thought, my heart bled for the girl as she struggled in the water.

Feeling acutely foolish and hating the girl as much as myself for what I was about to do, I pulled the girl out of the water to the bank. When she had reached safety, she turned about with words of thanks on her lips, but the thanks died and turned to a scream when she clapped eyes on her monstrous savior.

My hatred flooded back. And I threw her against a nearby tree. My hands against her throat, she slowly began to choke. But I felt something thin around my own neck, I felt _myself_ choking.

* * *

><p>Morgan<p>

The thing, no, the _man_, I of all people should know the difference. The man released me and his hands moved to his own neck as he struggled to breathe. Erik stood behind him with a look of anger to match his opponent's. The two corpses wrestled against one another.

I watched in horror and mild shock. Suddenly, I noticed the blood trickling from the man's shoulder.

"Erik! Wait! Stop, he's hurt!" I shouted. Erik seemed shocked. Although clearly not pleased to do so, he slackened his grip ever so slightly.

* * *

><p>The Creature<p>

I was amazed to hear the woman speak the language I had learned from the cottagers. More amazing still was that she was telling her companion to _stop_. And he _obeyed_. No longer seeming to fear me, the woman drew close.

"_Do you speak French Monsieur?_" she asked in gentle tones.

"_Oui_," I grunted.

"_If we release you, do you promise not to hurt us?_" she asked. When I gave a nod, she commanded her friend to release me. The man trusted me far less. He slowly set me free. Waiting for me to jump up and attack, it seemed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked. I shook my head. With a smile, she offered, "Would you like to stay with us?" I hardly knew what to say. This beautiful creature was offering me a place in her home. It was what I had always wanted but I could hardly believe her kindness. But how could I believe her? No one had ever shown me kindness before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Morgan_

"Erik wants to be sure he understands," he muttered, pulling me aside, "You want to bring the man who tried to _kill_ you _into_ our house?"

I glared at Erik. Couldn't he see the man was hurt and alone?

"Erik, don't forget there is blood on your own hands. You've done some things too, but you're a good man. Besides, look at him! He could practically be your brother!"

_The Creature_

I listened to the couple argue. They were unaware of how acute my hearing was. When the woman said I could be the man's brother, I stared up at him, but he appeared to be an average human being. The lady turned and saw my confusion. She smiled at me. Leaning forward she whispered:

"He wears a mask." She spoke behind her hand as if this was something embarrassing. For all I knew, it was. I had never encountered the word before. I wanted to ask her what the word meant, but her companion intimidated me. He seemed very unhappy with her divulgence of information.

"Do you need help getting up?" she asked. I had fallen to the ground in exhaustion when my attacker had released me.

"Please," I grunted. I did not need help, but I wanted to see if this woman had the nerve to touch me, when others could hardly bare to gaze upon me.

The woman knelt down and took hold of my arm at the elbow and I took hold of hers at the shoulder. I stood up slowly, amazed by the way she struggled to help me up.

"My name is Morgan," the woman said, introducing herself, "And your are?" she asked.

"I have no name," I growled. Morgan turned to glare before facing me with a smile.

"Well maybe you can give yourself a name. That's what Erik did," she said with a quick indication to the man standing beside her. I thought for a moment before a name sprung into my mind, the only name that was fitting.

"Adam. Call me Adam."


End file.
